<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by PimpedOutGreenEars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273873">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars'>PimpedOutGreenEars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle Royale (Manga), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Mitsuru talk about girls. </p><p>AKA Sho convinces Mitsuru to talk about his totally not obvious crush on Izumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Numai Mitsuru/Kanai Izumi, one-sided sho/shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's been so much Mitsuumi on Ao3 lately that I had to write some. It looked like too much fun not to! Also, I love Sho.</p><p>Let me know what you think!<br/>Also, feel free to yell at me on <a href="https://pimpedoutgreenears.tumblr.com/">
Tumblr.</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sho was regretting his decision of coming to school.</p><p>It wasn’t like Sho hated school. It was just so <em>boring </em>sometimes. It didn’t help that Ryuehi, Hiroshi, and Kazuo were absent. Usually at lunch Ryuhei would be carrying on about <em>something </em>or other and Hiroshi would be egging him on or perhaps shoving his face full of an egg salad sandwich (which, while gross, was at least a spectacle).</p><p>Kazuo was usually pretty quiet at lunch (and anywhere else), but Mitsuru often talked for him or asked him his thoughts on things.</p><p>Now instead Mitsuru just sat picking at a muffin.</p><p>It wasn’t like Sho and Mitsuru weren’t <em>close</em>, but Sho was aware that Mitsuru didn’t always know how to talk to him when they were alone. But it shouldn’t always Sho’s responsibility to start conversations, so he was waiting to make Mitsuru sweat.</p><p>“Do ya want this?” Mitsuru asked pointing at the muffin he had been picking at.</p><p>Sho looked at the half destroyed muffin. “That’s too many carbs for me, sweetie.” If only Hiroshi was here, he’d eat the poor thing.</p><p>“Too bad Hiroshi ain’t here ta eat it,” Mitsuru said softly.</p><p>Sho couldn’t help but smile. He supposed he could throw Mitsuru a bone and cheer him up. Plus, he had a topic in mind that he’d been waiting to bring up. But he’d have to ease his way into it.</p><p>“Mm, let’s talk about boys, Mitsu,” Sho said from his spot across from Mitsuru at the lunch table.</p><p>Mitsuru looked absolutely perturbed. “I’m not talking about boys with you, Zuki.”</p><p>“Aw, please. You <em>will not believe</em> the shorts I saw Mimura wearing at the park this weekend.” Oh, those shorts had been <em>short</em>. Like the Third Man was showing off his toned legs just for him. Granted, Shinji hadn’t had any idea Sho was watching him, but still. A man could dream.</p><p>“I don’t care what shorts he was wearin’,” Mitsuru grumbled.</p><p>He really was no fun. He was lucky he was friends with Sho. <em>He </em>always knew how to have a good time.</p><p>“Oh, fine, then. We won’t talk about boys,” Sho relented, taking out his compact mirror and feigning checking his hair as he looked out the corner of his eye for Mitsuru’s reaction to what he said next. “We can talk about girls instead.”</p><p>Mitsuru instantly looked even more uncomfortable. He was so cute when he was embarrassed!</p><p>“What’s there ta talk about?” Mitsuru asked, once again abusing his muffin.</p><p>What had that muffin ever done to him?</p><p>“Don’t you like any girls, Mitsu?” Sho asked, still acting more interested in his hair. Actually, he <em>was </em>interested in his hair. It just looked so <em>good</em>. Sho loved when he was blessed with a good hair day.</p><p>“Why do ya care?” Mitsuru asked, poorly dodging the question.</p><p>“I just think we should be able to talk about it. We <em>are </em>friends after all. And I tell you all about my crushes.” Granted, Sho would tell just about anyone about his crushes. He loved to gush. It really was a crime that he didn’t have a plethora of boys chasing after him. In a country where homosexuality wasn’t illegal he was sure he’d have had at least one boyfriend by now.</p><p>“I don’t wan’ ta know about yer crushes,” Mitsuru reminded him.</p><p>“Yes, but<em> I</em> want to know about <em>yours</em>,” Sho said, finally putting away his mirror and focusing on Mitsuru. “Ryuhei and Hiroshi tell me about theirs.”</p><p>That was of course a lie.</p><p>Ryuhei had never talked to him about any crushes, preferring to make up exaggerated stories about girls he met who <em>totally </em>wanted him. All lies of course (which was why he only talked about those things in front of Sho and Hiroshi- Mitsuru definitely would have called him on the lie, and Kazuo was too much of a wild card to risk it). But Sho liked to hear about Ryuhei’s fantasy life where he beat up guys twice his size and then girls were so impressed they fell to their knees over it. He also loved watching poor Hiroshi eat it up like it was true.</p><p>On the other hand, Sho wasn’t sure if Hiroshi had ever considered dating. He seemed to take pleasure in listening to Ryuhei’s stories, but more in a supportive and impressed way than in a way that showed any real interest. He seemed like he just liked a good story (Sho could relate). Sho’s conclusion was that Hiroshi hadn’t quite reached the point of puberty where girls were more interesting than sandwiches.  </p><p>But Mitsuru didn’t know any of that.</p><p>“They do?” Mitsuru asked, an eyebrow raising. Aw, that was the beautiful thing about Mitsuru, he never thought his friends would lie to him. He really was too good a boy. But then, Sho wasn’t so much lying as telling a little fib.</p><p>Besides, it wasn’t like he was pumping for information he didn’t already know. It was obvious that Mitsuru had his eyes on Izumi Kanai.</p><p>“Of course,” Sho fibbed flawlessly. “Now tell Zuki all about her.”</p><p>Mitsuru looked embarrassed as he tried to look anywhere but at Sho. If Sho hadn’t already known about Mitsuru’s crush on Kanai, it would have become obvious from the way his eyes found her at the table on the other end of the cafeteria, sitting with her friends.</p><p>“It’s not really a thing,” Mitsuru said.</p><p>But of course it <em>was </em>a thing. Because Sho had seen Mitsuru looking at her before.</p><p>He’d seen him look over at her when she answered a question in class or when she laughed a little too loud at a joke. He’d seen the look of <em>anguish </em>that had passed over his face at the class games where Kanai had dropped the relay baton and burst into tears.</p><p>He had it <em>bad</em>.</p><p>“You don’t <em>sound</em> like it’s not really a thing,” Sho pointed out.</p><p>Mitsuru looked at him, seeming to consider his words.</p><p>“You can’t tell anyone. Not even the other guys,” Mitsuru said, glaring hard. Cute. “I don’ want them saying anything ta her.”</p><p>“My lips are sealed,” Sho said, a smile on his perfect lips as he reached out his hand. “Pinky promise.”</p><p>Mitsuru looked at him skeptically for just a second before locking their pinky fingers together to shake.</p><p>“It’s… Kanai,” Mitsuru said, leaning over into Sho’s space.</p><p>“Really?” Sho asked feigning surprise for Mitsuru’s benefit.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s… She’s real cute,” Mitsuru said, cheeks turning a slight shade of red. Sho wanted to squeal it was so adorable.</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” Sho agreed, keeping himself composed.</p><p>Obviously he didn’t mean that Izumi was cute in the same way that Mitsuru did, but he did think she was cute. Back when he’d first noticed Mitsuru looking he’d taken a good look at her. He’d had to gage if she was worthy of Mitsuru. He really was the best among the Kiriyama Family, and he deserved someone special.</p><p>What Sho had found was that she was a good girl. She came from money but seemed grounded. She was friendly, if not a little awkward. And of course, she had impeccable taste in handbags and skirts. She was no Chigusa (oh, how Sho loved her style), but she certainly had taste. Sho wouldn’t mind having her around. The group could use the estrogen, frankly.</p><p>“Ya think so?” Mitsuru asked, sounding like he truly valued Sho’s opinion.</p><p>“Totally adorable. You two would make a good pair,” Sho said.</p><p>Mitsuru frowned at that. “Nah. She wouldn’t want ta be with someone like me.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Sho asked. He of course knew that Kanai would like to be with someone like Mitsuru, if the way she looked at him meant anything. Every once in a while, he’d see her look over during class at Mitsuru before blushing and turning away.</p><p>She’d also asked Sho last week when Mitsuru was absent if he was sick. She’d then rambled on about how he hadn’t been missing school lately, and she (she’d then corrected herself and said, the girls) had been wondering if he was okay. The way she’d blushed as she rambled had made it obvious how she felt.</p><p>Granted, Sho had kept that information to himself for the last week waiting for just the right moment to reveal it. He <em>lived </em>for drama.</p><p>“Come on, Zuki. She’s a good girl. Comes from a good family and stuff. I’m… I ain’t the kind of guy she’d like,” Mitsuru said, pointedly not looking in Kanai’s direction.</p><p>Sho scoffed. Mitsuru certainly wasn’t giving himself enough credit. He could be a little hard, sometimes brash even, but he was sweet under it all. He was honorable and loyal, and he valued his friends like they were family. Sho thought Mitsuru was a little naive for that at times, but even he admired the way Mitsuru conducted himself. Even when he was beating a guy’s face in, he wanted to make sure the fight was fair. Mitsuru was truly one in a million.</p><p>“Well, <em>I </em>think that’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Sho said simply. “I’m an expert on these things, and <em>I </em>think you’re a catch.”</p><p>Mitsuru stared at him for a second and then smiled. “Thanks, Sho,” He then paused a second before awkwardly adding, “You’re a catch too. Mimura ain’t good enough for ya.”</p><p>At that, Sho couldn’t help grinning. He’d played with Mitsuru long enough.</p><p>“You know, when you were absent last week, Kanai was awfully worried about you,” Sho said casually.</p><p>“She was?” Mitsuru asked, suddenly looking just a little hopeful.</p><p>She hummed in affirmation. “It slipped my mind until now, but she said it’d been a long time since you skipped school. She was worried you were sick. Said to tell you that she hoped you were okay and that she missed you. Or, rather, the class did. But <em>I </em>think she meant that she did.”</p><p>Mitsuru’s face heated up before he looked over at where Kanai was sitting. She just happened to be looking at him as well. Both of them were quick to advert their gazes having been caught, and Sho couldn’t help but grin.</p><p>“She really said all that?” Mitsuru asked.</p><p>“Cross my heart,” Sho said, crossing his finger over his heart.</p><p>“Ya think it’d be weird if I thanked her for it?” Mitsuru asked.</p><p>“I think it’d be a crime if you didn’t.”</p><p>Mitsuru smiled, seeming to make the decision that he would do just that. “Thanks for makin’ me talk about this.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Mitsu,” Sho said sweetly before his tone turned serious. “Now can you do something for me?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” he said, confused at Sho’s change in tone.</p><p>“Throw that damn muffin away. I really can’t watch you pick at it for another second.”</p><p>And then they laughed together, feeling complete without the rest of their group for the first time all day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>